If Today was Your last day
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: Ok This is another little Annie and Liam fic takes place after Dixon's accident


Annie was sitting on the bench in the park just trying to clear her head; Caleb had broken up with her for good this time. This year had been one of the worst for her Dixon's drug addiction and the whole Patrick issue all she wanted to do was just put everything behind her and move on.

'_Why do I always do this, another relationship doomed from the beginning?' _

She can feel her phone vibrate in her purse, but she is too tired and drained to answer it whoever it is will leave a message. She can feel the cold breeze and she pulls her jacket closer to her.

'_why is it just when she thinks things are going good for her they seem to just fall apart right before her eyes.' _She takes a deep breath and plays with the button on her jacket.

'_Penny for your thoughts dear?' _An older woman in her seventies sits next to her.

Buzz buzz

'_Life I guess.' _Annie just shrugs her shoulders.

'_Well I have heard talking about it helps and I happen to be a good listener.' _The older woman says to me.

'_You ever been in love with someone and you know no matter how hard you try it's not meant to be?' _ Annie pulls her bag closer to her trying to silent the buzzing in her purse.

Buzz buzz

'_Oh honey, we've all been down that road you just have to ask is it worth fighting for.' _The woman places a kind hand on Annie's shoulder.

'_It's not that easy.' _Annie lets out a small laugh.

"_Love isn't easy child if it was we wouldn't hurt so much.' _Wow this woman is good Annie thought to herself.

Buzz buzz

'_Uggg I'm sorry this stupid phone won't leave me alone I swear can't I get five minutes to myself.' _Annie reaches to turn the phone off when she notices she has ten missed calls and twelve messages.

'_Oh, no ten missed calls.' _Annie says as fear begins to set in. _'Can you excuse me for a minute I need to find out who has been trying to call me.' _Annie excuses herself and begins to check her messages.

'_**Annie! It's Navid I've been like trying to get a hold of you why aren't you answering your phone hello! Sorry I'm like freaking out here it's Dixon he was is this horrible accident Annie it don't look good at all. Silver and Ade are already at the hospital so like get here now!' **_

'_Oh my god! Oh my god!' _Annie fell to the ground.

'_What is it dear?' _The older woman asks with concern in her eyes.

'_It's…Dix…my….I've got to go.' _Annie stutters as she dusts herself off.

'_Hey watch it!' _A man yells down the hall as Annie bursts through the hospital doors not caring who was in front of her she continued to run down the hall tears blurring her vision there was nothing going to stop her from seeing Dixon.

Smack! _'great what brick wall did I run into now?' _She thought to herself while preparing herself for the impact of the concrete floor, instead she found herself being caught by a strong pair of arms.

'_What the hell…whoa Annie!' _The slightly relieved voice says to her

Wiping the tears from her eyes she is met with the most beautiful set of blue eyes she has ever seen '_Liam?' _realizing the mystery person who kept her from falling on the ground was no other than Liam. '_Great.' _She mutters under her breath. Liam sets her down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He gives her a grin and then his expression changes.

'_How is he?' _Annie asks seeing Liam's expression she knew it wasn't good.

'_Oh my god no!' _Taking the silence as something worse.

'_Shit.' _Liam mutters under his breath. _'Annie Dixon is going to be ok he's pretty banged up and he's in surgery now but he's going to make it.' _Liam said trying to console Annie. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him. It felt so good to have her in his arms. _'Get it together Court for god sakes her brother is fighting for his life and all you can think of is how good she feels.' _Liam silently berates himself.

'_Really?' _Liam nods his head and Annie breaks down letting everything that she had been holding in out.

'_Annie! You made it!' _Annie lifts up her head to see Silver coming down the hall.

'_Silver how is he?' _Annie asks rushing over to Silver and the two girls embrace each other.

'_Not good they are still trying to stop the bleeding.' _Silver says in a somber tone.

'_I feel like this is all my fault why didn't I just answer my phone.' _Annie says wiping the tears from her face.

'_Annie how could you have known Dixon was going to get into an accident don't blame yourself.' _Liam reassures Annie.

'_I'm going to go find Navid.' _Silver says noticing the tension between Annie and Liam.

-Thirty minutes later-

A man in blue scrubs comes out _'Is there any family for Dixon Wilson here?'_ He asked addressing the group.

'_I…uh…I'm his sister.' _Annie stands up with the support of her friends. _'I really wish mom was here right now.' _Annie thinks to herself as she walks over to where the doctor is with her friends.

'_Well…Miss. Wilson your brothers surgery went well we managed to stop the bleeding.' _Annie lets out a breath that she did not realize she was holding.

'_So is he…I mean…he's going to be ok?' _Annie manages to get out.

'_Yes he's expected to make a full recovery.' _The doctor nods and continues to explain his condition. _'_

_So can we see him?' _Liam is the first of the group to say something.

'_Yes but he's sedated and only one person at a time.' _Annie looks at the group and everyone nods.

'_Go ahead Annie we'll be right out here if you need us.' _Liam tells her kissing her hand before following the doctor to Dixon's room.

-Dixon's room-

Annie had been standing outside Dixon's room trying to gather the courage to go in. When she finally did she was no prepared for what she saw. Annie walks over and takes a seat next to his bed and grabs his hand. _'Oh god Dixon I am so sorry this happened to you.' _Annie wipes a tear from her cheek. _'Umm…the doctor said you're going to make a full recovery.' _Annie couldn't take it anymore seeing Dixon like this killed her, if she could take his place she would. He has so much going for him right now. Annie holds his hand tighter and lets the tears fall. She pulled her legs up to her chest trying to close off the impending break down she was facing. She had to be strong for Dixon she knew the doctor had said he was going to make a full recovery but she still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

'_How is he?' _Adrianna knocks on the door and takes a seat next to Annie. _'I got some coffee for you.' _Adrianna hands the cup to Annie.

'_Thanks, he's good I guess the doctor said everything went well and now it's up to Dixon to wake up.' _Annie says taking a sip of the warm liquid.

'_Annie I feel like this is all my fault.' _Annie is taken aback by Adrianna's _thinking that if I had just met him at the pier he wouldn't be here like this.' _Adrianna says through her tears.

'_Ade none of this is your fault.' _Annie can see the hurt in her friends' eyes.

'_I just keep thinking what if you know?' _Adrianna wipes away the tears from her eyes and looks at Dixon. The two women just sit there in silence hoping that Dixon will wake up soon.

-Naomi's house-

Annie had been home from the hospital for a few hours, the gang had convinced her that she needed to get some sleep they were right Dixon was going to be ok and it really was no point in her staying there besides Adriana was still at the hospital and she said she would call if anything changed. Annie had too much on her mind to sleep so she decided to go for a walk along the beach she wasn't really sure how long she had been walking but some how she had managed to find herself in front of the Offshore. Why was it that she seem to just gravitate towards Liam no matter how far apart they were, whether they were friends or lovers, everything in her live since moving to Beverly Hills revolved around him. He knew her past and still he cast no judgment towards her. When she came back from Paris she was so sure that finally this was going to be their chance there were no more lies to stand in their way it was just them and no one else. When she found out about the accident her heart sank if she knew before getting on that plane she never would've left, but when she got to the hospital she saw him there with Vanessa how could he move on like that? She left him a message that she was ready to stop running and finally be with him. _'Damn it Annie stop dwelling over Liam and the past your brother is in the hospital now is not the time.' _Annie mentally chastised herself for being so selfish right now. She saw the light on and decided to go in she just needed to feel his arms around her she needed to know everything was going to be ok.

'_Annie what are you doing here I thought you were still at the hospital?' _Wondering why she was here it's not like he minded or anything he just thought that she'd stay at the hospital.

'_Silver brought me home Ade is still there. Look if you're busy or something I can go.' _Annie turns to walk out the door.

'_Shit!' _Liam says to himself he didn't want her to go he was just surprised to see her here. _'Annie please don't go.' _He grabs her by the arm and for a split second there is something that is all too familiar in his eyes.

'_It's ok I should probably go check on Dixon.' _She knew this was a bad idea she didn't know how much longer she could take looking into his eyes.

'_Annie please at least let me make you something to eat.' _Liam tells her giving her that oh so irresistible look.

'_Ok.' _She nods her head, and takes a seat at the bar while he goes in back and gets them something to eat. She takes a look around and how much this place has changed. A fee minutes later Liam comes back out with a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee.

'_Ok so I only like found some coffee and some bagels I know it's not gourmet food but it's something.' _Liam places the plates and cups on the bar and takes a seat next to Annie.

'_It's ok I'm really not that hungry.' _Annie takes a sip of her coffee and mindlessly picks at her bagel just being in the same room with him makes her feel safe. They both just sit there in silence both glancing at each other ever so often.

'_Annie I'm so sorry.' _Liam breaks the silence not really knowing what to say or to do. Part of him wants to pull her into his arms and tell her what a fool he has been and never let her go. While the other more rational part of him says not to do it she needs a friend more than anything right now. He places his hand on her leg.

'_I know.' _Annie looks into his eyes and places her hand on his.

(buzz buzz) Annie looks down at her phone. _'It's Ade.' _she tells Liam _'Hello?' _(_Hey sis._) _'Dixon! Oh my god you're awake!' _Annie is elated her brother is going to be ok. (_'Yes I am awake Ade told me to call you and tell you to get your butt down here so I can go home.'_) Dixon jokes around with his sister for a minute.

'_Ya I'll be right there.' _Annie hangs up the phone. _'He's awake!' _Annie crashes into Liam's arms and lets out all the emotion that she has been holding inside.

'_Annie shhh it's ok he's awake he's going to be fine.' _Liam reassures her while pulling her tighter he didn't care that his favorite shirt was soaked Dixon was going to be ok and maybe just maybe they were going to be ok too.

'_hey why don't I take you to the hospital to see him.' _Annie nods her head.

-At the hospital-

Annie and Liam arrived at the hospital even though she knew Dixon was going to be ok she hated being here. She walks up to the nurse's station with Liam by her side she was so grateful that Liam was here with her. _'I'm here to see Dixon Wilson.' _Annie asks the nurse.

'_sure right this way.' _The nurse gets up and shows Annie to Dixon's room.

'_You coming?' _Annie asks Liam unaware that she is still holding his hand. _'Ya sure.'_ Liam can't help but smile at her. They walk hand in hand to Dixon's room.


End file.
